Invisible scars
by CrazyBunnyShipper
Summary: So this story is based off from Dudemarsh's Tumblr Post called Invisible scars. This is my first fanfiction so please give some good constructive advice on how to write my stories better. So Kenny wakes up with this huge scar from his previous death,There is a lot of bunny stuff in it so you are warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Killed Kenny

Kenny wakes up in his room, dazed and confused. "What the hell! Who killed me this time?" He thinks about what might've happened the night before. All he can see is a knife and- "Kenny?" Kenny turns his head to see his little sister Karen. "We need to go to school. C'mon!" She then drags Kenny out of his bed. "Okay Okay, Karen. Let me get dressed and I"ll be ready." Kenny exclaims. He closes his door and grabs his orange parka. He goes to his cracked mirror. He looks up to see a scar that goes straight down from his forehead to his chin. "Holy shit what is this."

"But Karen didn't notice it so maybe the others won't either. But I got a date with Butters tonight." He puts on the parka and leaves his room. He sees Karen in the living room and motions for her to follow him. On the walk to school, he asks Karen "Hey do you see anything wrong with my face?" Karen looks at him and says "No, I don't see anything wrong." Kenny then tries to make a funny face and says "How about now?" Karen says "Yeah, that's bad." Karen then sees some of her friends and leaves."See you after school, bye Kenny." Karen says while hugging Kenny. "See you later too." Kenny says.

"Heya Kenny." A familiar voice behind him says. The figure hugs Kenny from behind. "I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2: Some love going on

Chapter 2 Mmmmkayyyyy

"I missed you too Butters." Kenny exclaims. Kenny turns around and looks at Butters soft face. "Are you excited for our date, Butters?" Kenny asks while holding Butters hands. "Of course. I am so excited!" Butters exclaims with a beautiful innocent face. The bell rings and other kids start walking to the inside of the school. "See you after school Butters!" Kenny kisses Butters cheek and starts walking to the building.

Two hours later, Kenny is sitting in class right by Kyle and Stan. "Dude, I don't know I'm so nervous. I already written the note and drew a picture." Stan shows the note to Kyle and Kenny. Kenny reads the note. (Dear Wendy, You are the most beautiful person in the whole world. I hope you know that. Seeing you is the only thing that keeps me going through my day. I love you, Please accept my feelings. With love, Stan) "This is good, It's nice and short" Kenny says "Let me look at the picture."

The picture shows stan and Wendy holding hands. "I like the picture." Kyle says "When are you giving it to her?" "I'm planning to give it to her at lunch." Stan says. "What the heck are you two talking about?" Eric Cartman comes over to ask. "We're talking about a letter that Stan is going to give Wendy." Kenny responds. "Hahahhah" Eric laughs really hard almost crying. "I bet she is going to reject you.


	3. Chapter 3: One Headache of a Cartman

Chapter 3 Some of that drama

"Whatever Eric." Stan says while rolling his eyes. The bell rings for recess. The four boys walk out of class and head outside. Eric grabs Kenny and drags him to a quiet place in the playground. "Seriously Eric let me go." Kenny says with an annoyed face. Eric responds with a question. "Well then, tell me about that scar that's on your fucking face." "I...don't know." Kenny says. Eric's face softens. "Maybe it's from your previous death."

Kenny immediately raises his head and looks at Eric's face with surprise. He grabs his shoulders and says to Eric. "You know about it! How? I'm not alone anymore" Kenny starts to tear up. "Dude, Chill." Eric says. "Of course I know, you die all the damn time. I do think it is from your previous death and that's all I know." Eric starts to walk away. "Thanks Eric" Kenny says.

Kenny walks up to Butters "Hey Butters, how are you doing?" "I'm doing good. During the trip I got these necklaces. I got one for you." Butters responds while handing over a necklace to Kenny. The necklace is half a heart and engraved in it says (Butters +). Kenny then notices that Butters is wearing a necklace with another half of a heart and on that one it's says (Kenny).

Kenny puts the necklace on and says "I'm never taking this off. It's too beautiful. I don't know what to say Butters." "Aww it's nothing" Butter responds while blushing. "STOP CARTMAN, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" A voice across the playground yells. "Ugh, It's Eric again. C'mon Butters let's see what's happening" Kenny said


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers Quarrel

Chapter 4 Lovers Quarrel

"Damnit Cartman, I hate you so goddamn much!" Kyle screams at Eric Cartman. Cartman smirks with his eyes shining. "You only say that because you don't want anyone to know that you have a crush on me." Kyle's face turns red in a matter of seconds. "Wha-n..no I don't!" Kenny walks up to Stan "What is it this time?" Stan responds with an annoyed face "Eric tried to hold Kyle's hand and he slapped him in the face and now Kyle won't admit that he likes Eric soo...Yeah."

"IM NOT FUCKING GAY ERIC!" Kyle screams. "Fine then" Eric responds while walking away. Kyle goes over to Stan and Kenny still his face red as a tomato. "That fuckin asshole, what does he think he is. Why do I still hang out with him?" "Uhh Kyle it's kinda obvious" Stan replies. By that time an Asian American girl walks up to the boys. "Hello, My name is Yuki. You can call me Yuki-Chan. I know what is wrong with your friend Kyle."

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Kenny responds confused. "Your friend Kyle is a Tsundere." She looks at Kenny's face. Her eyes widen, Then she screams. Then runs away. "What the fuck is a tsundere?" Stan asks the group.


	5. Chapter 5: Shocker noone could Telllllll

"I don't know," Kenny says. "Do you know what it means, Butters?" "I've never even heard of a tsundere before." Butter responds. Stan notices a necklace on Kenny's neck. "Hey what's that on your neck?" "A necklace," Kenny responds while rolling his eyes. "Ok then..but what's a tsundere?"Stan says.

One hour later

"Okay class, can someone explain to me what pi is?" A random teacher asks. Craig raises his hand. "Yes, Craig." "A pie is a round pastry that has a flavor filling like cherry or pumpkin," Craig answers with a straight face. "Okay then." The teacher says and starts writing something on the board. Bebe passes a note to Kenny. Kenny reads the note. "I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night. You're welcome to come. You can bring anyone you want to come over except for Eric because he's a fucking a-hole. But please bring Kyle cause he has a nice ass."

Kenny thumbs up to Bebe. The bell rings for lunch. Everyone leaves the class to go to the cafeteria. Kenny walks with Butters. "Butters, Bebe is having a party at her house tomorrow night. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Kenny asks hoping he would come.

Butter answers, "Yeah I'm able to come. My parents are actually gone for the week. I wonder what they are doing."

They make it to the lunchroom. Butters grabs a meal. Kenny doesn't grab one. "Kenny, you can grab some food from my plate, Ok." " I'm okay Butters" Kenny sees a familiar hand waving to him. Kenny and Butters walk over to Stan and Kyle and the rest of the gang. Stan is clutching the note and drawing, his face a nervous wreck. Clyde is holding out his phone and recording Stan. Tweek and Craig are behind Clyde holding hands.

"O-okay I-I can do this!" Stan says stuttering. He fixes his posture. Takes off his hat. Then turns to Kyle. "K-kyle" Stan says "I've had a crush on you since pre-school. I know you say you're not gay. But would you still date me.


	6. Chapter 6: Shots Fired

-Bang- Kenny knows this feeling all too well. He's laying on the ground, blood around him. He hears a faint scream. Two people screaming "Omg they killed Kenny, You Bastards". Hands on his body. Kenny opens his eyes, he sees Butters hugging his dead body. Kenny sees Kyle hugging Stan while he's crying. Kenny closes his eyes. He opens them again once more.

He sees himself, smirking at him. "Wow, you are really the most pathetic person I have ever met." Kenny responds angry. "Why don't you shut the hell up." Kenny kneels on the ground, breaking into tears. The smirking face speaks again. " It is just so sad that really nothing can save you from dying. Mysterion can't nor Princess Kenny. I almost feel bad but, I don't." Kenny goes to punch the smirking face but instead, he is punching a mirror. "Shut up, SHUT UP. Sh-shut up."

He punches until he can't take it anymore. He falls to the ground, holding his body into a fetal position. "Why, Why, Why do I have to suffer." He opens his eyes again. He is in his bed. He looks at his drugstore flip-phone, There is a text from Cartman. "Head to the Coon lair, we have Important information to discuss, Coon out!" Kenny gets up and looks around his room. He sees his cracked mirror.

He walks up to it. He sees a bullet hole in his stomach. "Well, no one can see it if I wear my costume. He puts on his Mysterion costume. He heads out the house as fast as he can, making sure no one sees him. He heads to Eric's house. He walks up the stairs to the front door and knocks on it. Eric's mom answers. "Oh, hello there, Eric is in the basement playing with his other friends." Kenny thanks Eric's mom and heads down the staircase. "Finally, Mysterion is here. You take forever." The Coon says.

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry if I took a while to upload this chapter. I was really busy with End of year tests and stuff. Also mentally preparing my mind for Avengers Endgame. I hope I kinda made up and I will try better in the future to post more frequently. So thank you so much. Have fun reading that gay shit. See ya soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Franchise Plan

Mysterion takes his seat at the meeting table. "What is it that you want to talk about? Coon" Mysterion asks. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you all know, we want a billion-dollar superhero franchise. I was thinking we could have another couple in the plan." The Coon says. Super Craig raises his hand. "Yes, Super Craig." Super Craig's eyes glare at The Coon. "Is me and Wonder Tweek not good enough for the plan?"

The Coon is a bit frightened but still responds. "You guys are both great, but if we have two more couples we could probably make a few more million dollars. So, I was thinking we could have a hero in love with a villain." The Coon looks straight at Mysterion. "And have another hero couple. But who should we have to fill these very important roles?" The Coon asks the group.

Professor Chaos speaks up from his cell. "I think I know one Hero-Villain relationship." He looks at Mysterion blushing. Mysterion knows what he means. He gets up from his seat at the table. Walks up to Professor Chaos. Let's him out of the cell and holds his hand. "We can fill the Hero-Villain role." The whole table is surprised except for The Coon. "Hah, I knew you were fuckin gay Mysterion." The Coon laughs. Mysterion responds "Actually, I'm Pansexual. Chaos is the gay one."

The Coon nods his head. "Well, I'm fine with it. Is everyone else in favor." Everyone at the table raises their hand in agreement. "Congrats you are the new couple. But I would like one more hero couple. Human Kite?" The Human Kite responds "What is it now, Coon" The Coon walks up to The Human Kite. "You want to...Date Toolshed or Me?" Human Kite's face starts to turn red. "Uhh...Umm..I choose Toolshed because I don't want to kiss that mouth of yours Coon." The Coon looks hurt but keeps calm. "Well then, I hope the plan works. Meeting completed.

Author's Note: Hey there again, I really wanted to make a chapter with the hero persona and Stuff. For some reason, it was really hard for me to write Chapter 6. Like I rewrote the chapter 2 times. Then after watching Avengers Endgame, I got inspired to finish the Chapter. This chapter was so easy for me to write. But anyway I love all you guys that read all this gay crap. I want to add some smexy scenes soon for Kenny and Butters. See ya till next time.


End file.
